


always there for you

by Sumi



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Series / Sequence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: A drabble series surrounding the theme of hurt/comfort.





	1. Tender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



The worst part about waking up in the morning was the sudden rush of pain. Most of Jane's wounds from the Citadel collapse remained tender enough that the feel of the old, cotton tank top against the healing wounds made her flinch. If they brushed up against skin in a certain way, it even brought out a hiss of pain Jane tried her best to stifle.

Jane's sounds of pain always alerted Ashley who lay beside her in bed. She said little, instead choosing to get up and run a cool bath. The help was gratefully accepted and much appreciated.


	2. Sleep

For most people sleep offered some brief reprieve from the world. It was the opposite for Jane. Sleep brought on nightmare upon nightmare. Some dealt with the events Jane faced back on earth or took place in some alternate world where the Reapers were never destroyed. Throughout it all, Ashley remained by Jane's side.

Ashley certainly had her own demons, but when Jane woke up in the middle of the night, covered in a heavy sheen of sweat, Ash was there offering her own brand of silent comfort. Jane preferred that to words. Words were cheap in her experience, anyway.


	3. Love

"Hey Skipper, I love you no matter what. I'm not going anywhere-- no matter how hard you try to get rid of me. You best accept that."

Ashley's tone boarded on harsh, but she wanted to get it through Shepard's head that she was not a burden.

Jane huffed. "When did you become such a hard ass, Williams?"

"Learned from the best, Shepard."

The other woman temporarily conceded and let Ashley push down the blankets in order to clean and re-bandage her wounds. Given how stubborn Shepard was, the fight probably wasn't over, but for now it was good enough.


End file.
